


Flower Petals

by fllowercrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Botanical headcannon, Botany, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Guilt, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, M/M, flower description, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fllowercrown/pseuds/fllowercrown
Summary: Who knew that love could actually kill?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Flower Petals

"𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯! 𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴! 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴! 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘐𝘸𝘢-𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯?"

"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘱, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧. 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴."

Coral colored petals of the Orange Blossom flower — a flower that symbolizes eternal love, lay on the cement, its light orange petals now stained with thick crimson liquid, and its scent drowned by the metallic smell of blood. A boy — no older than roughly nineteen years of age, sits in front of the pile, his hands held out in front of him bearing another smaller pile of the flower petals that sat in front of him, matching both sight and smell.

A hiccup came from him, as more petals and blood came from his mouth, his chin stained softly with dried blood. The petals fell from his hand, as he brought his hand to his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the floral atrocity bursting from his mouth. But the attempt failed — more petals fell from his mouth, past his hand and met with the growing pile on the ground. Sitting back, gentle tears streamed down his cheek, staining his face once more. His chest hurt, he was finding it more difficult to breath, but he had to stand up. He didn't have any nausea — no kinds of symptoms that one would feel if they were sick. Only pain in his chest — his heart and his lungs.

His phone rang, the familiar ringtone of his childhood friend filling his ears, sending him into a panic. His brown irises shifted to his left, his cellular device laying on the concrete not far from him. He swallowed back tears — his mouth corrupted with the taste of floral and metal, as he reached out to grab the device, his fingers shaking as they wrapped about the phone. He brought it in front of him, his eyes lingering on the Caller ID for a moment, before his thumb slid across the screen, bringing the device to his ear. He took a deep breath, trying to sound calm. "Hello?"

"You're late, Shittykawa. We said we're gonna get dinner together, and you're half an hour late — Where the hell are you?" The male on the other line spoke, not yet noticing the shakiness of the other's breath. "Sorry Iwa … I got .. caught up with something." It hurt to lie to Iwaizumi, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. While he thought he hid the shakiness in his voice, the latter picked the emotion change easily. He didn't think much of it — not at first. "Do you want me to come and get you?" He asked, Oikawa's eyes widened in fear as he stumbled over his words. "No!" He spoke, panic twined in his voice. He took a breath and realized his situation. Iwaizumi definitely knew something was up now. "I-I'm on … I'm on my way. I promise." Oikawa quickly spoke, hoping Iwaizumi wouldn't think something was wrong. The other male knitted his eyebrows together as he listened to his friend try and save himself, but just by that one reaction alone — 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.

"I'm just gonna go home. Don't worry about it. You don't sound like you need to go anywhere. Just get some rest, okay?" Iwaizumi spoke, a soft mutter from the other line, as he hung up the phone. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out why Oikawa didn't tell him he was sick. He was his best friend after all — friends tell each other everything … 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?

The line went dead. The phone dropped from Oikawa's hand, landing on the ground with a soft clack. His hands came back to his face, as he cupped his features, unable to hold tears back. He had let Iwaizumi down, someone who was special to him. He loved Iwaizumi — more than anything in the world … but he didn't share those feelings with Oikawa, and that's what pained him. It's what drove his body to the point of filling his lungs with the coral petals of a flower that symbolizes eternal love. It filled his lungs to the point where he was now finding it getting harder and harder to breath with every passing second. As he coughed, petals and blood came from his mouth and splattered onto the concrete he sat on, as well as gently staining his clothing. As more petals and blood came from him, he could feel his consciousness slipping — his vision darkening, as he found it harder to both breath and keep himself up. It wasn't long before he found it impossible to breath, his body falling to the ground beside his pile of petals as his eyes fluttered closed, never to open again.

With the sound of an engine being turned off, Iwaizumi stepped out of his vehicle, a bag full of some sweets and such for Oikawa — Iwazumi having assumed by the tone of his voice over the phone that he was sick. Approaching the front door, his fingers tapped against the wooden surface a few times. He stepped back and waited a few moments before knocking again. When no one answered, he grew concerned. Knowing that his friend often kept the garage door unlocked, he headed around to the back of his house and twisted the knob, which was unlocked. But when he stepped inside the door … nothing could have prepared him for the sight that his eyes landed upon.

His best friend, laying on his side next to a puddle of petals and blood … 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱. The smell of floral and metal filled his sense as the bag dropped from his hands onto the ground. Iwaizumi's mouth hung open softly, his legs feeling weak as his knees met with the hard concrete — the pain from his knees wasn't even comparable with the pain in his chest. Unable to stand, he crawled the few feet from the door to where his friend laid, his hand brushing his cheek as he turned his lifeless head to where he could see it. Petals and blood fell from the corner of his mouth, before Iwaizumi's eyes traveled to the pile of petals beside Oikawa's head, the situation now clicking in Iwaizumi's head.

𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙝𝙖𝙠𝙞 𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚. A disease that caused petals to fill the lungs of someone who harbored deep feelings for someone, and the other didn't return it. Flashbacks ran through his mind of everything Oikawa ever did over the years … his mind traveled to that one conversation that they had when they were kids — realizing that 𝘩𝘦 was the one Oikawa harbored feelings for … and now realizing seeing the lifeless corpse of his friend in front of him … that he shared those feelings as well.

Guilt filled his chest — the feeling growing heavy on his chest as he suddenly forgot how to breath for a moment, his body falling back as his hands found his way to his face, hot tears spilling from his eyes. He caused this to happen … It was 𝘩𝘪𝘴 fault. He didn't have any words — he couldn't feel anything in his moment. The only things he felt was heartbreak and guilt. His breathing became unstable and shaky, before his hand once again reached out to brush gently across Oikawa's cheek, his voice hushed as he managed to speak a couple sentences.

"𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢 … 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 … 𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 … "


End file.
